Amber System Campaign
The Campaign "Flashpoint Amber" was a campaign for two players, revolving around the Daedalus station. The Amber System was the theater of a large confrontation between Kurak and Zenian forces. It is a pretty common system in appearance, located in Southern Reach, far away from Zenian centers of power. To the North-west lays the Rift, and to the east and north-east were important contigencies of Zenian forces, and Relthoza territory a bit further behind. At the time of the events, the Amber System had been settled by Humans for 350 years. 80 years after that, colonists had to flee the system because of the raising Thessaly conflict between the Reachers and the Relthoza in 3471. The system was never attacked however, and never fell into Relthoza hands because of the treaty signed at the end of the conflict. Some relthoza hives harvested ressources on the system temporarily every now and then, but there was no more activity on the planet since Humans never reclaimed it, judging it was too risky. 18 months prior to the events, a routine scan of Kavan's World (Amber-3) showed substancial artificial energy spikes. Relthoza hives had been working on building something, which required a lot of ressources and power... enough so that a whole planet is needed to complete one : a Leviathan, according to Aquan intel. The objective of the Kurak Alliance was to secure every planet of the Amber system. Andrella would be besieged by Aquan and Terquai forces and turned into a system stronghold to secure supply lines. The Sorylians would attack Korona and Kaunas Ordina and secure the defunct massdrivers and power systems, and offer a resupply installation for local forces. The terran forces would secure Kavan's World (Amber-3) and destroy wathever the relthoza were doing there, before turning the planet into an operational base. They were also interested in securing Vassina (Amber-5) and an old abandonned terran station : Daedalus. Forces from the Kurak Alliance, gathering at Gan Prime Orbital Ring Dockyards for "Operation Medusa" ; *Several Fleets from the Sorylian Collective, under the command of Sphere Admiral Grorrk-Khar *Several Terran Fleets from the 142nd Satellite Charter Armada, part of the Terran Fortress Fleet. Other Armadas were present as well. Grand Admiral Pavel Novikoff was in command, aboard the 'NTSC Guardian of Europa 'Dreadnought. *Several Aquan Fleets, under the command of Shoalmaster Prime Yssilvias. *Hawker Corporate Fleet, under the supervision of Commander Els Sika. *Some Terquai fleets, unknown commander. Forces from the Zenian League, *Relthoza Fleets, unknown commander. *Dindrenzi Fleets, unknown commander. Some civilians and Syndicate forces have been spotted roaming the system before the Kurak assault. The Kurak forces successfully attacked the planets, using space-born forces and orbital bombardment. While the assaults were ongoing, cloaked Relthoza ships and Dindrenzi war fleets coming from Fold-space were spotted attacking Kurak forces. ''“Friends, allies, noble warriors of the Kurak Alliance! Stand firm! This is where we fight! This system will be their grave! Death to the Zenians! Amber will be ours!” ''- Grand Admiral Pavel Novikoff. Category:Lore